


When Two Are Better Than Four

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Orgy, Points of View, Season/Series 02, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-17
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A perspective from Brian and Justin's mutual trick.





	When Two Are Better Than Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I decided to give Brian and Justin's mutual trick a bit of a backstory and a perspective of his own. Well, that wasn't the original intention, but that's what it morphed into. I tweaked it a bit, however, and it ended up not completely following canon, but...oh, well.

* * *

I haven't been to Babylon in months. Work, family...stuff got in the way. But for the first time in forever, I'm free, and the dance club is the first place I head.

I suppose I could just make things easier and head straight for the baths. Lots of guys do. I've been several times before myself, but it's not really my scene. I like the bright, sparkling lights of Babylon; the drinking, the dancing, the socializing. The baths are far too impersonal to truly warrant having a good time. They serve their purpose when needed, but they're not worth wasting an entire free evening on.

And it's a damn good thing I chose Babylon over Boytoy or Woody's or any other place on Liberty Avenue. Because the moment I step past the bouncer, I find myself looking at an angel.

He's one of the dancers, up in one of the metal cages. Yet he looks like no dancer I've ever seen here before. He's tiny and blonde and *young* - I doubt he's old enough to legally order a drink here. His body is smooth and pale, tight in all the right places, the tightie-whities that make up his entire costume doing a perfect job of showing off the perfect little bubble butt beneath them. He glistens, the lights of the club reflecting off the sheen of sweat coating his skin and the flecks of glitter clinging to it. Babylon lives for theme nights, and tonight is "I Love the Seventies." All the dancers are dressed as the Village People, and the tiny blonde that has caught my eye is no exception - he's got on a red plastic fireman's hat and is dancing seductively with a fire hose, but all I can think is that the only thing too hot in this club is him.

I'm at the bar for a good solid five minutes, just checking him out, before I travel up the stairs to the catwalk to scan the floor. Fireman is still dancing his heart out, but when I look down at the writing masses below me, I see someone else almost as appealing as the little blonde dancer boy - Brian Kinney, the Liberty Avenue playboy.

Damn, I've been trying to get a chance with him for months, but all of the sudden, he rarely shows up here anymore. Rumors have it that he's got a boyfriend, but I'm not sure if I believe that. I mean, Brian Kinney? Babylon's resident sex god tying himself down to someone like that? I doubt it. Still, now that he's here, I'm ready to make my move. I'm not unattractive or anything - certainly no Brian Kinney, but one thing I do know is how to flaunt what I've got, and that's what I do as I make my way down to him.

He's dancing by himself, but before I can get to him, he's hauled off by some friends. I think I recognize the cute, dark-headed one with the button nose, and as Kinney slings an arm across his shoulders, I speculate for a moment that he might be the boyfriend everybody's been buzzing about. But even observing them from afar, it becomes clear that the shorter man only has eyes for the muscular brunette standing on the other side of him.

They're all at the bar, so it doesn't look completely conspicuous as I make my way back down there. I wouldn't hit on him now that he's with his friends, but I'm hoping to catch his eye and signal him into the back room. Or maybe he'll even take me home with him - I've heard he's got a great place. While I wait, I order a martini, happy to sit back and watch him.

While Brian's arm remains around his friend's shoulders, and his ear halfway on the conversation, it's clear that his attention is directed somewhere else. I watch as he focuses on something - probably some*one* - out in the distance, and I feel a tiny twinge of jealousy, wishing he would just look my way. I try and follow his gaze, only to find that he's been watching Fireman - the very same dancer that caught my attention when I entered the club. Ah, we have similar tastes, I see.

Just as that thought crosses my mind, the song that has been playing ends, and it appears that the dancers are done for the night, because they all slip down from their cages and head in different directions. Fireman actually heads towards the bar, and I straighten, trying to catch his eye. But - why should I be surprised? He walks straight over to Kinney.

Kinney obviously knows him, because he doesn't seem surprised at all to see him coming towards him. Or maybe that's just my speculation, because really - why would Brian Kinney be surprised at a guy approaching him? But then he enfolds him in his arms, hugging him to him. The blonde tilts his head back, and they kiss. Not a friendly, "hi-how-ya-doin'" kiss, nor a "you're-hot-let's-fuck" kiss; it's more of an "I-missed-you-I-love-you-I-need-you" kiss, and I realize - *this* is Kinney's boyfriend.

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. I can't imagine that this little twinkie, hot as he may be, could ever satisfy someone like Brian Kinney. To begin with, they've gotta be at least ten years apart. Christ, the kid's probably not even out of high school yet. Jesus, what must his parents think? Why would Kinney get involved in something like that, when he could easily have any guy in the place?

Despite all that, however, it's quite clear that these two only have eyes for each other. I'm not the only one admiring the pair - several other men have turned to watch. But Kinney just strokes the twink's neck, and the blond weaves an arm around Kinney's waist, his fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans under his shirt. Damn. What I wouldn't give to be either of them right now. The two are laughing and scanning the room and Kinney's whispering in the blonde's ear and their friends are rolling their eyes, and it's clear that they're off in their own little world. With a sigh, I turn my back to the pair and make my way out onto the dance floor. I give up - nobody's gonna score with either one of them tonight.

Out on the floor, there are plenty of other potential companions for the night, and I soon find myself lost in the sea of sweat, leather, and bare skin, although Kinney and the twink stay in the back of my mind. By the time I'm headed back to the bar once again for another drink, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Spinning around, I see Kinney's little blonde twink, now fully dressed in baggy jeans and a skintight T-shirt, standing there.

"Hi," he says, and I feel myself start to melt already. Jesus, he's even hotter up close. Then - I don't imagine this - he looks me up and down. He leans forward, his lips at my ear. "Would you like to come home with my friend and I?" he asks, gesturing over to Kinney, who's still back at the bar, sipping a Scotch and eyeing us both with a smoldering look. 'Friend'? I wonder idly, but that's the farthest thing from my mind right now - I'm about to have my wildest fantasies fulfilled. I grin broadly. 

"Fuck, yeah," I answer.

~*~

Kinney's Jeep is parked outside. He and the blonde climb into the front seats, leaving me relegated to the back. They chatter quietly on the way back to Kinney's place, and by the time we get in the doors, I've learned several things.

First and foremost is that the blonde's name is Justin, but Kinney likes to call him Sunshine. Justin/Sunshine is hand-holder, and although Kinney seems like it's giving him a hernia to do so, he humors him anyway. That in itself says alot. Also, they apparently live together, because although it's Kinney's apartment, Justin is the one who pulls a key from his back pocket and slides open the door. And the apartment is every bit as spectacular as the rumors say - Kinney must be loaded.

They don't waste a minute - Justin and Brian share a hot, wet kiss before grabbing me and shoving me into the bedroom. It's pitch black in the apartment save for the blue neon lights above the bed, but they steer me around any obstacles in my path and up the steps. Once in the bedroom, all three of us begin to strip. I would be perfectly content just to sit back and admire both of them, but it's obvious that they're both eager to go. They come at me both at once, and we collapse onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

I've done threesomes before, but never like this - these guys are animals. And trust me, I mean that in a good way. A *very* good way. Before I know it, I'm down on my hands and knees sucking Brian off, with Justin's dick up my ass. He idly strokes my own hard-on, but in glancing over my shoulder, I see that his attention is focused solely on Brian. And Brian, in turn, never glances away from Justin. As all three of us continue to rock back and forth as if we were one, Brian blurts out:

"You have great taste." I remove my lips from his cock and grunt out a

"Thanks," even though I have no idea what he's talking about. Glaring, he grabs me by the hair and shoves my face back down to his dick.

"I wasn't talking to you," he says coldly, and begins to pump in and out, fucking my mouth increasingly harder and faster. Then Justin surges forward, and their mouths meet, albeit awkwardly, around my body as they come simultaneously. Almost as an afterthought, Justin gives my own dick a few more tugs, and I let my orgasm take me over.

It's good - better than I've had in months. But once I come down, I get the distinct feeling that they want me gone. That's okay, though - I got what I came for. Gathering my clothes, I quickly redress and head for the door without another word. But before I actually leave, I can't resist one last backwards glance. In the blue-tinted bedroom, Brian and Justin crawl across the bed towards each other, settling into one another's arms and...cuddling.

Smiling, I slide open the loft door and close it behind me. Boy, have I got a story for the water cooler tomorrow.

Brian Kinney, in love. Who would have guessed?


End file.
